New Years 2013
by Life-Drawing-Wizard
Summary: HAPPY NEW YEARS! Mostly, all my favorite pairings !


A/N: _HAPPY TWENTY FIVE MINUTE DELAYED NEW YEAR~!_

_My best friend helped me write this because she's awesome like that._

**Warning: Genderbending Ahead**

* * *

**Hungarian Goddess of Yaoi** off to Am's New Years party~! – at Roddy's House

Like_ • _Comment • Share • 5 minutes ago via Mobile Web

**Feli Loves Pasta** and **16** others like this

**Amelia Hero F. Jones** HELL YEAHZ! ANYONE WHO WANTS TO COME (EXCEPT YOU, COMMIE BASTARD, STAY AWAY) CAN COME!

Like_ • _Comment • Share • 5 minutes ago via Mobile Web

**Amelia Hero F. Jones** and **10** others like this

**Feliks the Fabulous** i like have nothing to wear! omg Liet! Like, help!

**Liet Feliks Like Stole Your Phone :P **Feliks, I'm sitting right next to you. Why don't you try on the pink shirt that I told you was cute half an hour ago?

**Feliks the Fabulous** omg Liet, you're like, totes a life saver!

**Ivan the Terrible** Little Lithuania, I thought that shirt looked much cuter when you were wearing it fifty-seven minutes and thirty seconds ago~

**Liet Feliks Like Stole Your Phone :P **M-mr. R-r-russia?

**Ivan the Terrible** ^J^ da?

**Mrs. Ivan Braginski** HE'S MINE

**Amelia Hero F. Jones** AND THIS IS WHY I DON'T WANT YOU PEOPLE AT MAH PARTAY. YOU PEOPLZ IS CREEEEEEPY

"I'll get it!" Amelia shouted back into the mostly empty house (she liked announcing things).

The door opened to reveal a very heavily blushing Arthur and a very regular-looking Francine.

"Heya guys!" Amelia grinned at the two.

Francine _honhonhon~_ed as Arthur sighed rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry we're late," the Englishman said, "I had to pull Francine off this girl named Madeline who was insisting profusely that she did not swing that way and for someone to _please_ pull off this crazy Frenchie."

Francine tugged on her top, trying to pull it down even more ("Frani, if you keep doing that your boobs are going to fall out." "Honhon~ how little you know, _petite Amérique_~!") before turning and placing her hand saucily on her hip,

"But, _mon petite lapin_, who can resist me?"

Arthur muttered something that sounded remarkably like, "It's not as hard as you might think," when someone behind the three coughed tentatively.

All five nordics (and someone who looked suspiciously like Alistair in a Santa hat) and Peter stood, proudly raising their hands as if in a school classroom.

Amelia wondered just why, exactly, Lise and Tina were in barmaid outfits until Mathias pulled the Norwegian onto a cooler he then hoisted into the air with the proud proclamation of "We brought the booze!"

Amelia ushered them inside, Francine (who knew way more about the layout of Amelia's house than she would have preferred) and Mattie ("Where did you come from, love?" "I've been standing here the whole time, eh.") pointing the seven in the direction of the backyard and outdoor bar.

Peter ran into the house are ripped off his clothes, revealing sea-green swimming trunks.

"Where's the pool, Miss Amelia!"

"Peter, don't be rude..." Tina chided, smiling at the young boy, "Sorry, it's just so cold, Peter was excited when he heard that you would be hosting the party in your Florida home..."

"No problem at all, kiddo!" Amelia said, winking and ruffling his hair, "Just don't die or anything, or I'd have to be heroic or something and give you mouth to mouth, and that would be weird..."

She trailed off awkwardly... one... two... and a half seconds of awkward silence, (except for Francine's pervy laughter in the background, of course), before Amelia continued, "And that might just put a lil' damper on my awesome party..."

"Did someone say "AWESOME", because I'm here!" Gilbirt said from behind Amelia.

"HOW DID YOU GET THERE?!" Arthur demanded, jumping a little.

Mattie laughed and pulled the albino into the house, along with several cases of German beer, a distressed looking Ludwig, Feli and a rather concerned Kiku.

They were hardly inside the door when Amelia tackled Arthur and he pushed her off just as fiercely, "BLOODY HELL, GET OFF OF ME, YOU GIT!"

"Well, Arthur, after all these years, you still allow me to do it, so I figured you enjoyed it..."

"W-What?! Amelia, you little-"

Arthur stopped abruptly and stared over Amelia's shoulder looking intently until they heard the closing of a door, then grabbing the American's face and kissing her.

"Wait, Arthur!" Amelia exclaimed when Arthur let her go, "You're supposed to wait until midnight!"

"Oh, come on," Arthur whined, smiling a little, "I haven't seen you in nearly a month, I don't have to wait til bloody midnight!"

"In that case..." Amelia said, smiling mischievously, and proceeded to tackle and make out with the blonde.

Mattie sighed, picking up a container of plastic cups and trying to ignore the sounds her sister and father-figure were making.

"Do they really not notice me?" she wondered.

A pale hand grabbed her as she walked through the back door, pulling the Canadian into a quick kiss as Kumahina asked, "Who?"

"Keseseses~ missed you too, Birdie," Gilbert grinned.

"Gil," Mattie sighed, "You were just at my house earlier this morning."

"Nuances!" Gilbert exclaimed, pulling the blonde away.

Ludwig, (who had been standing there the whole time with a very energetic Italian latched onto his arm) was minorly impressed with his bruder's vocabulary.

"GET OFF MY _SORELLA_ YOU DAMN POTATO BASTARD OR I'LL GUT YOU LIKE A FISH AND SERVE YOU COLD WITH SALSA ON THE SIDE!"

"Lovi~, you're so cute when you're threatening to kill people and then serve them as foods that are sure to taste absolutely terrible!"

"Shut up, slave! And bring me more pizza."

"Can I feed it to you?" Toni asked excitedly.

Lovina slowly started to turn red and muttered, "Fine..." before adding, (almost as an afterthought), "BUT ONLY BECAUSE I'M LAZY AND ENJOY ORDERING YOU AROUND, TOMATO BASTARD!"

"_Honhonhonhon~!_"

"Frani, what're you doing up there?" Antonio asked, seemingly unconcerned at the fact that the French(wo)man was watching them with binoculars from the balcony of Amelia's second story.

"Just observing all the _l'amour_~" Frani smiled, "Now come up here and kiss Big Sister France!"

Antonio laughed, "I would, but I need to get Lovi some pizza so I can feed it to her! Can I get you anything?"

"I have my own wine," Francine smiled, pulling a bottle from seemingly nowhere.

"Where was she keeping that?" Mattie asked.

Gilbert shook his head, "You don't ask questions like that with Frani or she might actually show you."

Mattie paled and resolved that there were some things about her mother she really didn't want to know.

At this point, Peter, Sebastion, (who had come in with his older sisters), Ravis, (We don't know how he came in), and Lili, (where are these children coming from?!), were all playing in the pool loudly, Lovi was lounging on the couch while Toni fed her pizza, Feli... yup, still attached to the Ludwig's arm... Mattie... who? Oh yeah, that chick who hangs with Gilbert was... nowhere to be seen... that's odd... oh wait, there's her bear, she must be around...

The hostess was absent along with Arthur, (suspicious), (oh wait, they're still in the doorway making out). Frani was out of sight and out of mind, and the Nordics plus Alistair were setting up the beer cooler.

**Frani Wants You** oh, there's so much _l'amour_ going around at this splendid party of yours~ – with **Amelia Hero F. Jones** and **15 **others

Like_ • _Comment • Share • 2 minutes ago via Mobile Web

**Amelia Hero F. Jones** WER R U, FRAN?

**Frani Wants You** _honhonhon~_ you'll never know~

Amelia finally relented on her make-out session with Arthur as the doorbell was rung repeatedly, finally opening it for a disturbed looking Roderich and a grinning Eliza.

"Amelia, darling, you do know that you have a glass door, right?" Eliza asked pleasantly.

Arthur flushed a dark red and promptly fainted.

Amelia caught him by the armpits just in time so that he didn't hit the floor and set him down gently.

"Yup!" she grinned cheekily at the Hungarian woman.

Roderich looked concerned "Aren't you going to-?"

"Yeah, I should probably do something about that..." Amelia said, smiling at her sleeping, (_cough _unconscious _cough_), boyfriend, "But he looks so cute when he sleeps, I think I'll just leave him there for now~!"

"_Honhonhonhon~"_

"On second thought, Arthur, wake up! Oi, do you want to be molested by a stray Frenchie?"  
That seemed to revive him up with a shout of, "NO, DON'T YOU DARE DRINK THE LAST CUP OF EARL GREY, PETER, YOU MONSTER!"

Amelia kissed him quickly, "Hey, shouting's my thing!"

The Englishman smiled, muttered, "Amelia, I love you", caught sight of Roderich and Eliza (still in the doorway) and promptly fainted again.

"Oh well," Amelia shrugged and hoisted her boyfriend over her shoulder (fireman carry style), "Everyone's out back!"

What met their eyes when they walked out?

A full blown poker match beginning.

With pasta.

Well, actually, what was happening was that the men were sitting around the table with their respective girlfriends/wives on their laps, ordering various alcoholic beverages from Lise, (was it just me... or did that drink just... _appear_ in her hand?), talking and laughing and not playing the game.

Which is basically what they do every year.

"Ve~ Luddy... can you get me more pasta~"

"If you would... get off of me..."

"Haha, of course~"

"Slave, get me more pizza!"

"But Lovi~ We're so comfortable right now, and you've already had, like, five pieces... I don't want your stomach to get hurt~ I don't like _mi tomate_ in pain..."

"S-Stop pr-pretending to care about me, b-bastard!" The small Italian woman blushed bright red.

"But... I do..." Antonio muttered sadly, standing up to retrieve more pizza.

"I-I'm not... hungry anymore... sit d-down..."

Antonio obliged and she sat down grumpily on his knee.

"Don't get any ideas, bastard! You just make a very comfortable chair." She said, wiggling back and resting her head on his shoulder.

I swear, that man could have blinded someone with that smile.

Meanwhile, everyone proceeded to ignore the two as Feli won for the third consecutive time, proudly collecting all of the various pasta's and looking as ecstatic as an Italian can when she's just been handed a whole bunch of uncooked noodles.

"Did someone say noodles?"

"Aniki's breasts are mine, da ze~!"

"I TOLD YOU, I'M A MAN, ARU!"

Cue Asians.

**Lars V **so, where the hell is this shindig anyway **Amelia Hero F. Jones**?

Like_ • _Comment • Share • 4 minutes ago via Mobile Web

**Ivan the Terrible** and **3** others like this

**Bella the Waffle Maker** bruder, please keep your eyes on the road.

**Lars V** can I kiss you?

**Bella the Waffle Maker** EYES ON THE ROAD and yes.

**Mrs. Braginski **Incest is wonderful

Like_ • _Comment • Share • 3 minutes ago via Mobile Web

**Ivan the Terrible** is there a 'dislike' button? Help?

**Feliks the Fabulous** like, _ewwww_

**Liet Feliks Like Stole Your Phone :P** Feliks, be nice

**Mrs. Braginski** I will kill you.

Feli was in the middle of winning for the tenth time when the door burst open with a very cheery, blonde exclamation of, "We're here and I brought more booze!"

Tina, Peter, and Sebastian cheered from the pool.

"No booze for persons short, blonde or under the physical age of sixteen!" Mathias called from the poker table.

"That excludes you, Birdie," Gilbert laughed at Mattie.

The Canadian looked confused for a moment, adding, "Yeah, before the party, Amelia elected me designated driver, which doesn't make sense because I told her last week that I'd be staying until Friday."

Mathias paused before laughing and continuing, "Ah, what the heck? Drink whatever you want, it's new years!"

"THANKS UNCLE DEN!"

Lise smacked the Dane on the back of the head, "Don't give them ideas."

"Who?" Mathias asked, "The kids? 'Cause I was kidding-"

"No, I meant Tina."

"Oh, hehe. Sorry," Mathias's eyes suddenly lit up, "Hey, since you're here, would you mind getting me another-"

"No."

Lise was about to head back to the bar when the Dane pulled her into his lap, "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

The Norwegian glared at him momentarily before smacking him upside the head again, kissing him ("_PDAAAAAAAAA!" _Peter whined from the pool) and heading back to the bar.

Bella and Lars followed her, the former laughing something about loving beer and being Belgian and the latter grumbling about "That ass-face, Spain."

Feli was on her thirty-third win when the poker game came to a close, probably around the time Peter pulled Mathias (and Lise, who had relented and brought him another beer because she was nice like that) into the pool.

The loud splash drenched the pool and the nearest people, Ludwig and Gilbert. They both stared at Feli, sitting on Ludwig's lap, who had remained miraculously dry.

Feli put on her best serious face and whispered (ominously as one can with a large pile of pasta in your lap and a huge grin on your face) "That's the magic of pasta, ve~!"

Gilbert (who was miraculously already in swim trunks) shouted "POOL PARTY!" and jumped in, laughing maniacally.

Mattie shrugged and jumped in after the Prussian, flinging off her shorts and t-shirt as she went.

"A-Amelia..." Came a dazed voice from the couch.

"YEAH, POOL PARTY!" Amelia yelled, ripping off her shirt and shorts, revealing a stars-n-stripes bikini underneath.

Arthur fainted again as she cannonballed into the water.

"_Honhonhon~ _Pool Party!" Francine, (literally), streaked past and jumped into the pool.

"CH'LDR'N, SH'LD Y'R EY'S!" Berwald yelled, (Berwald speaks?!).

"FRANI, WHAT THE HELL?!" Gilbert laughed. Mattie smacked him.

"What? I'm French and~"

"You're in freakin' America," Amelia said, appearing beside the pool with a rifle, (where did she even...).

Frani left soon, and girls everywhere in the house and out uncovered eyes.

Amelia was back in the pool like nothing had ever happened, (how?!), and called out into the house, "Artie! Get up already and join me!"

Arthur groaned and opened his eyes right on cue.

"You missed Frani naked..." Peter promptly informed him, before running out of the house and jumping into the pool again.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Just get on your swimsuit and get in!"

And Arthur ran upstairs.

"Why does he have a swimsuit at your house, Am?" Mattie asked quietly.

Amelia ignored her.

Feliks walked in with Liet, wearing a matching... no... is that a... bikini?

"Hey, kids, it's time to dry off!" Tina said brightly, wrapping Peter in a Swedish flag towel, (from Ikea), and lifting him into her lap as he closed his eyes and leaned against her chest.

"Ravis, don't cry, just get a towel if you're that uncomfortable..." Eduard said.

"When did you get here?" Alistair asked, unlatching himself from Frøya.

"I arrived with Feliks... you didn't see me because..." All eyes went to Feliks' swimsuit, "Yeah..."

Alistair and Frøya both shuddered.

"Lili, come here... stay close, Ms. Francine is missing again..." Vash said, ushering his little sister over to where he was sitting in the corner, with a fully loaded pistol propped up beside his chair.

"Yes, big bruder..."

"_Sorella_! Come get in the pool with me, ve~!" Feli called from where she was splashing in the pool, before falling under the water a little.

"Ah! Ve~! Luddy! I'm drowning!" Feli exclaimed.

"Put your feet down." Ludwig said stoically.

The Italian girl paused, putting her feet down in the water and standing to reveal that the water only reached her waist.

"Ve~ Luddy, you're amazing!" Feli cheered.

Gilbert probably would have commented, (Lovi did with a "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY _SORELLA_ POTATO BASTARD!"), but he was too busy trying to nonchalantly put his arm around Mattie's waist.

"Gil?" Mattie asked, turning to the Prussian, "What are you doing?"

Gilbert's deathly pale face dusted itself pink as Amelia laughed obnoxiously from the other end of the pool, "HAHA!

Make a move on my sister and you're dead you albino freak! I'M THE HERO!"

Feli was still shouting for Lovi to get in the pool, who was pouting by the poker table.

"Stupid potato bastard," she muttered, "Always trying to make a move on my sister."

"You know, Lovi, I think Ludwig already made a move on your sister and Feli is more than willing to oblige," Antonio commented offhandedly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TOMATO BASTARD?!" Lovi demanded, but was cut off when Toni pushed her into the pool with a tiny "haha, oops~!"

After she had finished spluttering and 'drowning' ("Ve, _sorella_~ just put your feet down! Haha~ Luddy's so smart~!") the drenched Italian crossed her arms and glared at the Spaniard.

"Take off your shirt, Tomato Bastard," Lovi pouted.

Antonio smiled, "Of course! Anything for you, Lovi! But, why?"

"So I have something dry to put on when I get out of the pool, you bastard!" the Southern Italian exclaimed, reaching up and dragging the surprised Spaniard into the pool with her.

Arthur emerged from the upstairs in a very definately union-jacked pair of swim trunks.

Alistair laughed from the bar where he was downing his tenth mug of ale and flashed his brother a thumbs-up.

Cannon-balling into the pool next to his girlfriend (in a very gentlemanly and dignified manner, thank you very much).

"What took you so long?" Amelia asked.

"There was a rather...um..." Arthur flushed scarlet and scrubbed his eyes, as if trying to erase a very disturbing image through power of sheer will, "...not-clothed frog up there."

Amelia pulled her rifle from the pocket of nothingness and grinned dangerously, "Is there now?"

The Englishman laughed, "Yeah, but she's gone now."

And the rifle disappeared.

Gilbert had progressed a little, the hand was now on her waist and he was starting to lean on her, but Mattie was too busy having a one sided Q and A

"Who?"

"Canada."

"Who?"

"The one who feeds you."

"I'm hungry."

"Then eat."

"Feed me."

"I can't, I'm hanging out with Gilbert."

"Who?"

"Gilbert."

"You're Gilbert?"

"No, I'm Canada."

"Who?"

"_Canada_."

"Hey, um, Mattie?" Gilbert asked slowly.

"Yeah?" the Canadian turned, not at all affected by the conversation she had just had with Kumajuhi, it happened often enough.

Gilbert cleared his throat, "Um, my awesome self has been meaning to tell you that-"

"OI! MATTIE! C'MERE!"  
Mattie turned to where her sister was calling, before smiling at Gilbert, "Sorry, Gil. Can I get back to you on that."

"Of course, any time," Gilbert muttered, "After all, I've waited this long."

"Luddy, will you flip me? Ve~."

"I do not find this a good idea... "

"Potato Bastard, you lay a finger on my _sorella_, I will swim over there!" Lovina yelled from the other side of the pool.

Though how she would escape the Spaniard's firm grip around her waist, that was a different story.

'Lovi~ you look so pretty..." Antonio whispered.

"Uh... uh... please... g-get... away..." Lovina gave him a frightened, deer-in-the-headlights look.

"Uh, of course, Lovi..." He said, releasing her and blushing, "sorry..."

"Awwww... this was just getting interesting... _honhonhonhon_~" Francine appeared in a French flag bikini from the hot tub.

"You have a hot tub? Lise, that has our name on it!" Mathias said, and they and a couple of the other adults ran out to get into the bubbling waters.

"Arthur, are you okay?" Amelia asked.

"I guess I was just not used to your crazy-"

"Heroicness?"

"Sure."

"Hey, all of ye'! 'Come inside, the ball's gonna drop in a half hour!"

A lot of adults raced out of the water and rushed to get their respective towels.

("Amelia-san... why do you have towel versions of all of our flags?" "Just for emergencies, I guess.")

"Oi! Tomato Bastard! Get me your shirt!" Lovi called from the pool, "It's cold!"

Strong arms looped under her armpits and hoisted into the air before a shirt that smelled very much like Antonio was thrown over her head and a towel was wrapped around her shoulders.

"Hey guys! The ball's gonna drop!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Hey, Lovi-"

"C'mere, bastard."

Toni's eyes widened as the small Italian crashed her lips against his.

The ball dropped, and Feli jumped on Ludwig, and Sebastion got a sunburn from how hot his cheeks got. Mathias grabbed Lise, Froya grabed Alistair, Berwald kissed Tina on the cheek before making sure Peter wasn't looking and kissing her harder, Feliks jumped Liet, Francine was punched in the face by Arthur, who did not faint this time, but managed to catch an overly-excited Amelia, (who now had her legs wrapped around him, and it was a wonder he didn't collapse from her weight).

"Hey, Mattie?"

"Hmm?"

"Love you~ Keseseseseses~!"

"Oh, shut up and kiss me."

Bella and Lars kissed after they tapped beer bottles together.

"Hey, bruder-?"

"Oh, all right."

"INCEST!"

"BELARUS? HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?"

No one noticed the two brunettes creeping in the corner.

"Hey, Maddie, I think we did a pretty good job, huh?" the taller one asked, smiling.

"What can I say? We short Italians are excellent matchmakers... Have any pasta?" she asked, golden eyes gleaming.

"Nah, but I've got champagne," the brown eyed girl grinned.

Maddie's grimaced before the other laughed, "Nah, it's sparkling cider!"

"Hey, A? you think we should..." She trailed off as she watched the couples making out all around them... "Nah..."

The taller laughed and smacked her...

"Was... joking..."

**HAPPY 2013 EVERYONE!**


End file.
